High school fun
by SamiiR
Summary: Small story about the Fairy Tail bunch.


**My first ever story please don't judge too much, I know I'm not the best writer. I kind of just wanted to give this a try.**

 **Here it is**

Whispers followed her as she walked, she knew people would say things about her especially after her little outburst earlier but what could she do people loved to talk and she seemed to be the number one main topic recently.

Its funny actually. She didn't think things would've gone as horribly as they did and yet it happened.

Now if you're wondering what exactly got her in the position she's in right now... well let's go back a few hours.

 **2 hours earlier**

"So I heard you and Natsu did the dirty in the janitors closet... Is it true?" a short bookworm looked up from her book and questioned with a smirk.

The busty, beautiful, blondes eyes widened, "Wh-ah, LEVY-CHAN, WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" the shocked teen exclaimed.

Levy closed her book and put her full attention on her embarrassed friend. "Lucy", she gave her a pointed look, "you do remember you're a cheerleader right... the head cheerleader, who is dating the 'hottest' basketball player."

Lucy looked at her and made a face, "Levy-chan, do you remember that my brother is also present in this school and always knows what's going on around school... if he's heard that rumour he's going to murder Natsu and then I won't have a boyfriend and I'll be next and then my pare-"Lucy continued rambling until a petite hand covers her mouth.

"Lulu, stop. You're rambling and people are looking at us." Levy spoke and slowly let her hand fall when she felt Lucy wouldn't talk anymore.

Lucy stopped and looked around. Levy was in fact right, people were watching Lucy and Levy as if they on some sort of TV show. She immediately blushed crimson and wanted to disappear. Her and Levy stayed in a comfortable silence until it got to their school stop they both got off along with many others Magnolia High students. They continued their peaceful walk to school when all of a sudden the serenity was broken when a tall dusty blonde haired teen walked past them and said something that made Lucy snap.

"Excuse me, wanna say that to my face?" Lucy spoke out. The girl stopped frozen in her spot and slowly turned around. "Lucyyy, heeyyy gurrl how are ya-" she was cut off. "Cut the bullshit Jenny-" Lucy rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "What did you just say about me?" she watched as Jenny's eyes widened even more and looked around as if searching for help. Lucy had now realised people had started to crowd around them obviously looking for a fight. "Lucy I-I swear I didn't say anything." She gulped nervously. "You called me a slut... right?" she looked angrily at her, crossing her arms at the same time. She didn't let Jenny reply before speaking again, "GOD, I'm so sick of people making up things about me, saying things about me that aren't true and even if they were WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" Lucy ranted. Levy then began to speak, "Jenny, just walk away." she gave her an angered look while shooing off other people.

Lucy then huffed and gave Levy a quick goodbye before walking into school aiming to walk to her locker. She got a few waves from people, still not wanting to be rude she waved and forced a smile. After reaching her locker she grabbed her books and noticed a familiar hoodie in her locker she smiled and put it on immediately smelling Natsu's firewood scent. She closed her locker and started walking towards the gym knowing Natsu would be there.

 **Present time**

She neared the gym and peered in to see if Natsu was in there and of course he was. She dropped her bag nearby his making herself know to all the boys in the musty room, who all waved or smiled to her. Natsu looked up and immediately smiled, "Luce!" he dropped the ball he was dribbling and ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She reached her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly and gave her a quick chaste kiss to her lips. She pulled away and smiled up an him, "Hey, how's early practice going?" he grinned and spoke confidently, "Great, I'm so beating Gray's ass" They heard a quick response from said person which included a lot of swearing. They both chuckled a little but Natsu stopped and bent down gently cupping Lucy's face, "What's wrong Luce?"

Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's, pouting cutely, "How did you know?". Natsu let his hands fall, crossing them and gently speaking, "Luce, come on I always know."

Lucy frowned and spoke gently, "It's nothing I just got in an argument with Jenny again. You know people are saying things again." Natsu hugged her again comforting her, "What are they saying?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his toned torso and started speaking, "I don't know how but people found out about the janitors closet... did you tell anyone Natsu?" She looked up with sad eyes. "No Luce I swear I didn't tell anyone" he responded honestly. He heard a murmured response, she let go when she heard his team shout for him to stop being so distracted. She smiled and told him she'd be ok. She then took a seat on one of the benches and watched him jog back to finish practice.

She took out her phone and checked all her social media while waiting for Natsu and the rest of her friends to finish. She became so distracted she didn't even notice her friends enter the gym.

"-cy, hello Lucy" a curvy blue haired girl spoke out. Lucy looked up and smiled while putting her phone away noticing three of her closest friends walking in, "Oh, hey guys sorry I didn't even notice you guys come in". "Hm, that could be an issue Lucy, did you get enough sleep last night?" a mature red haired teen spoke. "Thanks for the concern Erza but yes I did I was just looking at something on my phone. Anyw-"

"FUCK" The girls all looked over when they heard a loud exclamation coming from the court. A tattooed blue haired boy now sat on the ground holding his head leaning his elbow against his knee. The girls dropped their stuff and ran over to the fallen player to see what had happened.

"What happened? Is Jellal okay?" Levy questioned. A tall black scruffy haired man answered while trying not to laugh, "Gihihi, he-oh he saw Erza walk in and stopped altogether and then ice-breath threw the ball which landed in his face. Both Jellal and Erza blushed looking away from each other.

"Gray-sama you're so mean why did you throw the ball at Jellal's face?" Juvia spoke. Gray looked apologetically to Jellal rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah sorry about that Jellal..."

"Yeah, it's okay I just um- got distracted." Jellal spoke while rubbing his head. Erza bent down and looked at his head, "Are you ah- okay Jellal?" she spoke hesitantly blush still present on her face. Jellal nodded while Erza carefully helped him up and began walking him to the medical while the others grabbed his bag. Waving goodbye to their other teammates.

Lucy and Natsu walked together hand in hand behind everyone else, Gajeel's arm around Levy steering her away from danger while she read her book, Erza and Jellal leading the pack while Juvia and Gray walked in front of Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy watched as Gray flirted with Juvia by complimenting her outfit and Juvia's response being a cute blush and a stammering thanks. Lucy giggled gaining Natsu's interest, "What are you giggle at?" he asked curiously. Lucy stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Gray is so in love with Juvia." This comment made Natsu let go of her hand and keel over in laughter, Lucy joining him. They stopped making the others raise their brows at them. Lucy waved them off and made them continue on their way.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand before she could walk any further, "Oh god, I love you." he said and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy smiled and spoke, "I love you too."

They continued walking still holding hands and smiling to each other not really caring who watched them


End file.
